


Christmas Decorations

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus One [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Mouselet's diary entries regarding the state of the Christmas Decorations in 221B





	Christmas Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



_Christmas Eve_ :  221B is looking very festive at the moment.  Mrs Hudson has placed greenery all along the mantelpiece, and as well as berries there are pine cones and ribbons woven in to it.  There is a long swag of greenery which is hung between two of the pictures and three miniature wreaths have also been hung up.  In front of the mirror there are two thin tall red candles and two shorter wider white candles, and when they are lit up the light reflects in the mirror and looks very pretty.

***

 _Christmas Day_ :  I may have accidentally eaten part of one of the red candles.  But I don’t think it matters, because Mr Holmes had already used the other one to see how flammable an old glove was, and when he found out it was very flammable Dr Watson used the fire tongs to throw both glove and candle onto the fire.  And there would be no point in having just one red candle.

***

 _Boxing Day_ : Mr Holmes demonstrated to Inspector Lestrade something about ropes.  I’m not sure what he was showing him, but he used the garland from the mantelpiece and as he pulled it the berries and pine cones flew everywhere.  Once the Inspector had left, the Ferret and I used the berries in a game of target shooting, where the nearest to the target scored points.  The match was declared a draw when Mr Holmes put his foot in the target, as we’d been using his slipper.

***

 _December 27 th_: The ribbon which was left on the mantelpiece was looking very forlorn, so Aemelia and I have removed it.  Aemelia is currently trimming the Ferret’s new waistcoat with some of it and will then make a matching hat band.  And I am adding ribbons to our new winter bonnets, we are sure to be required to form a scene for a display somewhere, so we might as well be prepared.

***

 _December 28 th_: One of the miniature wreaths started out with candy canes as part of the construction.  They are no longer there, but the Ferret does look rather sticky and dare I say it, possibly sickly. 

Actually, he’s not sickly, Mr Holmes had dropped a Brussel sprout on the floor and trodden on it, and the Ferret got some stuck on his fur where it was already sticky.

***

[ **Ocelot’s Note:** To any readers wondering why there is no entry for December 29th, Mouselet spotted the bowl of fruit punch which Mrs Hudson had brought up for the small party which was being held.  It had some rather tempting fruit in it and Mouselet stole a few small pieces and ate them.  Then she started giggling so much Aemelia had to fetch the Ferret to help her get Mouselet back to her mousehole.  Mouselet wasn’t the only one affected, by the time Mr Holmes and Dr Watson had then both added liberal quantities of brandy and rum anyone who drank more than a thimbleful was liable to find they had difficulty in walking in a straight line, or indeed any line.]

***

 _December 30 th_: I am not quite sure what happened last night, for I was fast asleep, but when I came out of my mousehole this morning I found my dear inspector lying on the sofa groaning.  On his wrists were the two miniature wreaths.  Dr Watson had just come into the room and he too was groaning.  Then Mrs Hudson appeared with a large pot of strong coffee and she tutted loudly, whereupon both men groaned again.

When Mrs Hudson had left, and the doctor had poured the coffee, my dear man held out his arms and said, “What happened?”

“Lestrade said he was handcuffing you,” Dr Watson explained.

“What had I done?” the poor man said.

Mr Holmes appeared, also groaning, and said, “Lestrade said you were drunk in charge of a wheelbarrow.”

My inspector blinked.  “There wasn’t a wheelbarrow.”

“No, but had there been a wheelbarrow you would have been drunk in charge of it.”

“Ah, the punch was that strong then.”  My inspector started to nod, but then I think his head must have hurt because he stopped.  “What happened to Lestrade?”

“Mrs Hudson sent him home in a cab,” Mr Holmes said.

“To the tender mercies of Mrs Lestrade,” the doctor added.

The way all three men shuddered I somehow doubt Mrs Lestrade’s mercies were very tender.

***

 _New Year’s Eve_ : There are no longer any decorations left.  It was a gloomy afternoon, so Mr Holmes lit the two white candles to provide a little more light.  But when Mrs Hudson brought the tea up she blew the candles out and took them away, saying she would like her antimacassars and curtains to last into the new year and she didn’t believe in tempting fate.

That was a little sad, but my inspector returned, and he looked much better today than he did yesterday.  His eyes are twinkling, and his smile is once more beautiful.  And really he is much nicer to look at than Christmas decorations.

 


End file.
